Eggs Potter and the Goblet of Fire
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Cast: *Harry Potter - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Ron Weasley - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hermione Granger - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Albus Dumbledore - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Minerva McGonagall - Gramma Tala (Moana (2016)) *Severus Snape - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Rubeus Hagrid - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Alastor Moody - Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Filius Flitwick - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Argus Filch - Hunter (Storks) *Moaning Myrtle - Mayu (Inuyasha) *Sirius Black - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) *Arthur Weasley - Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Lord Voldemort - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Peter Pettigrew -??? *Barty Crouch Jr. -??? *Lucius Malfoy - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Walden Macnair -??? *Nott -??? *Avery -??? *Death Eaters - Various Villains *Angelina Johnson - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dean Thomas - Andy (Toy Story) *Fred Weasley - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *George Weasley - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Ginny Weasley - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Neville Longbottom - Butters Stotch (South Park) *Parvati and Padma Patil - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Seamus Finnigtan - Jason (3-2-1 Penguins) *Gryffindor Students - Ponys of Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cedric Diggory - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Ernie Macmillan -??? *Hannah Abbott -??? *Merpeople -??? *Grindylows -??? *Hufflepuff Girl -??? *Cho Chang -??? *Cho's friends -?? *Ravenclaw Student -??? *Roger Davis -??? *Draco Malfoy - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *Gregory Goyle - Russell (Up) *Vincent Crabbe - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Sytherin Girl - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *George Weasley's dance partner -??? *Olympe Maxime -??? *Fleur Delacour - Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Gabrielle Delacour - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Beauxbatons girls -???? *Igor Karkaroff -??? *Igor Karkaroff's aide -??? *Viktor Krum -??? *Drumstang boys -??? *Cornelius Fudge - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Barty Crouch Sr. -??? *Amos Diggory -??? *Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner -??? *Gideon Crumb -??? *Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner -??? *Heathcole Barbary -??? *Kirley Duke -??? *Myron Wagtail -??? *Orisino Thruston -??? *Rita Skeeter - Clarabelle Cow (Disney House of Mouse) *Troy -??? *Death Eater Victim -??? *Igor Krakaroff's Yuke Ball dance partner -??? *Dancers - Dancers (Rio) *Witch - Morgana Macawbre (Darkwing Duck) *Marcus Turner -??? *Quidditch Player -??? *Irish Quidditch Fan -??? *James Potter - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Lily Potter - Aunty Anabella (Mavelous Musical Mansion) *Chinese Fireball Dragon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Hungarian Horntail dragon - The Dragon (Shrek) *Swedish Snort Snout - Purple Dragon (Tom and Jerry Tales: The fire-breathing Tom-Cat) *Common Welsh Green dragon - Rayquazaa (Pokemon) *Frank Bryce - Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) *Hedwig the Owl -??? *Crookshanks -??? *Mrs. Norris, the cat -??? *Crow - Murkrow (Pokemon) Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Movie Spoofs